


[Podfic] THOUGH I SANG IN MY CHAINS LIKE THE SEA

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [45]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Case Fic, Character Study, Characters of color, Families of Choice, Gen, Mystery, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Queer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: “The world has changed. Yes. I receive undeniable proof of that every day when that electronic coffee pot of yours starts up on its own.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Though I Sang in My Chains Like the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/599621) by [lightgetsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin). 



> Recorded as a party favor for kd_heart for #ITPE2016!
> 
> Thanks to lightgetsin for having blanket permission!

Cover Art provided by somethingincorporeal

| 

## Though I Sang In My Chains Like The Sea

  


**Author:** lightgetsin  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Rivers of London  
  
**Pairing:** N/A  
  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** “The world has changed. Yes. I receive undeniable proof of that every day when that electronic coffee pot of yours starts up on its own.”  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bRivers%20of%20London%5d%20Though%20I%20Sang.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/599621) | **Wordcount:** 10732  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bRivers%20of%20London%5d%20Though%20I%20Sang.mp3) | **Size:** 67 MB| **Duration:** 1:12:04  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bRivers%20of%20London%5d%20Though%20I%20Sang.m4b) | **Size:** 34 MB| **Duration:** 1:12:04  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
